Making amends
by Weskette
Summary: Chell is free. Of GLaDOS, of Aperture, and of testing. But there's one robot she didn't want to lose. And the only way she can get him back is returning to Aperture. Once free, with Wheatley, she finds a town. But GLaDOS isn't finished with them yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Making Amends**

There was... Grass beneath her feet. She had walked for miles, and she had just come to an open space. The stars shown down throughthe break in the trees. Chell stopped and stared into the dark heavens. The moon was bright and full, spreading a glow over her face.

Chell closed her eyes and whispered the first word she had said in years. "Wheatley." He was out there somewhere, her robotic friend. He was floating around in space, lost to it's emptiness.

_"HA! I knew someone was alive in here. AH! Oh. My. God. You look terrible - ummm... good. Looking good, actually."_

Wheatley had been the first robot that hadn't immiediatly placed her into a testing chamber. His first thought when he saw her had been 'Escape!'. Sure, he hadn't been the smartest robot in the facility, but it was what he was that let her trust him. He was a personality core that had been made to keep GlaD0s in control and that's just what he had done. He had done so, and stopped her reign of terror. But the core it's self was corrupt, not the personalities placed in it.

_"Most test subjects do experience some, uh, cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension. Now, you've been under for quite a lot longer, and its _not_ out of the question that you might have a _very_minor case of serious brain damage! But, don't be alarmed, alright? Uh, although, d-do feel alarmed. Try to hold onto that feeling, because that is the proper reaction to being told that you've got brain damage!"_

Chell sat down slipped off her boots. After all that had happened, she was horribly tired. She laid back and continued to look up at the sky. She watched as a small, almost unseeable dot moved slowly across the surface of the moon.

_"Some of my best friends are actually orphans..." _Wheatley's voice echoed in Chell's head. He had been in the corrupt body that controlled Apeture then, and still felt some obligation to recognize her as a friend.

Chell closed her eyes to sleep, vowing that in the morning she would return to the facility and retrieve her friend from his orbit around the moon.

* * *

><p>The space core cheered. "So much space. Need to see it all!" It spun around happily, not paying attention to the personality core besides it.<p>

"I wish I could take it all back. I honestly do. I honestly do wish I could take it all back. And not just 'cause I'm stranded in space..." Wheatley spoke sorrowfully. He gazed down at earth which showed beneath them.

"I'm in space!" the space core yelled out full of ignorant joy.

Wheatley gave a robotic sigh. "I know you are, mate! Yep, we're both in space..."

He watched the space core spin around and around, keeping it's eyes open to see the distant stars. "SPAAAAACE!"

Wheatley looked back down at earth, seeing the continenthe had been on before. "Anyway, you know, if I was ever to see her again, do you know what I'd say?"

"I'm in space," the space core stated for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"I'd say, 'I'm sorry.' Sincerely. I am sorry - I was bossy... and monstrous... And, I am genuinely sorry." Wheatley muttered, knowing and hating his error. The space core continued his rant about space, leaving Wheatley to whisper sadly, "I miss Chell..."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't planning to continue this. I was going to write a sad little story about Chell missing Wheatley(who is amazing). But this is the turn out. I'll try to add more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**You have to imagine his voice when you read what he says. IMAGINE WHEATLEY'S VOICE. IT MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER.**

**I find it ironic that GlaD0s is afraid of birds, and in british slang, bird means 'your girl', and since Wheatley is british, GlaD0s is afraid of Chell. Well, if you're a Chelley fan, that is.**

**Making Amends**

The sun beat down on Chell. She was walking back to Apeture with only a short ways to go. Her dream had confused her. In it, a man with dark hair and brown eyes had been helping her with some sort of project. The only thing that she could remember distinctly was the man changing the project slighty and saying she would win something.

That dream had bothered her all day. She had a feeling she knew this man, an aching feeling he was important to her past. But she just couldn't stand it as it taunted her, the memory only just out of reach. She sat down and closed her eyes, trying to find the importance of this man.

Tha's when the memory came back to her. It hit her full on, causing her to cringe in pain.

* * *

><p>"Spacespacespacespace. I love space," the space core shouted happily. It lowered it's voice a bit and spoke again. "I love you too, son." Moment's later it replied in it's normal voice, "Dad?"<p>

Wheatley sighed. Space core had started the dad-thing again. For only the eightieth time. "You've gone barmy, mate!"

"I love you, Dad! And space!_ I am space, Son,_" the space core continued it's conversation with it's self. It's voice had become irritating long, _long_ ago.

"Don't bite your arm off over space! It's the same damn thing everywhere! Not a variance! Shut up for five minutes, would you?" Wheatley turned away from the deffective robot and stared down at earth again. She was down there, Chell. He had shouted as loud as he could, screaming how sorry he was for what he had done, but of course, sound didn't travel in space. The only reason he could hear Space Core was because they were both mechanical and connected wirelessly. "I am a moron. GlaD0s was right. I am a complete and utter moron. I tried to _kill_ Chell! She probably hates me now.. She was my only friend!"

The silence was inturrupted. "I'm your friend, space-friend." Wheatley turned to Space Core who was looking at him with his yellow-orange eye.

"Thanks, bloke..."

* * *

><p>Chell had finally made it back to Aperture Science. It had been hours. Most of which she had spent curled on the ground in pain. Memories had rushed into her skull, leaving her with a long migraine as well as some interesting information. It gave her almost full access to the facility, at least for a limited time.<p>

She almost tripped over Companion Cube, which she had been forced to leave behind when it was too large to carry without the Portal device.

She gave it a loving pat and stood next to it. If she remembered right, there was a side entrance only about five yards from the hidden lift. She said a short good bye to the cube and began to search for said entrance.

A few minutes was all it took for her to find the small entrance. It was old, forgetten and completely unkempt. "Voice control, Abbot relative." She whispered.

_"Computer recognized."_ The entrance was suddenly clean and open.

GlaD0s' voice almost immidiately sounded. **"What? What are you doing here? I let you go, and you've come back?"**

Chell began to speak into a low voice. "Computer. Manual Over ride. Abbot ordered."

**"What are you-"**

_"Voice recognized. Chell Abbot. Daughter of Doctor Ethan A. Abbot. Please state manual over ride length._ The computer cut off GlaD0s in mid-sentence.

**"No, don't-"**

"Ten days."

_"Resriction. Ten days is not approved for Abbot clearence. Most days allowed: Three," _the computer informed.

**"Get out!" **GlaD0s cried. The one human that ruined her life was back in _her_ facility.

_"Accept manual over ride of three days?"_ the computer asked, blocking out the robot in control of the facility.

"Accept."

**"NOOoooo-" **GlaD0s' voice died.

There was silence. Complete silence. And Chell new that wouldn't last long. Not when she had three days to get Wheatley. She took the lift down to the manual control room.

Taking a seat in the chair, she typed in Wheatley's name. She was surprised by the information that rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Barmy<strong> - If someone tells you that you're barmy they mean you have gone **mad** or **crazy**. For example you'd have to be barmy to visit England without trying _black pudding_!

**Bite your arm off** - This is not aggressive behaviour that a football fan might engage in. In fact it just means that someone is over excited to get something. For instance you might say that kids would bite your arm off for an ice cream on a sunny day.

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to- HamhaPHKFan, Mystic 777, Kawaii Usagi Chan San, witchjuliana12, and Opposite Side of the Sea for being my first reviewers!  
>Chell is about to find out some <em>very<em> interesting things...**

**Making Amends**

Chell stared almost unbelievingly at the screen.

_Subject: Wheatley Patrick Addams_  
><em>Status: Alive<em>  
><em>Personality Core Statis: Charged<em>  
><em>Body: In stasis<em>  
><em>Specialty: Biologist<em>  
><em>Bio: NA  
>Test subject of: Personality Core(sucessful)<em>

It was a bit of a surprise to realize Wheatley had been a human at one point. And a biologist at that. She got an idea when she saw that his human body was healthy. If a personality could be transferred to a robot, then why couldn't it be returned?

But first, she had to get him down here. Putting another portal on the moon was too dangerous, not to mention that she didn't have the portal gun. Her second idea was much more plausible. She would find an unused core and transfer him from the one in space to the unused one.

"Computer, are there any cores without an AI?" she spoke.

_"Two found."_

"Transfer both to this room," she ordered.

Thirty seconds later, the transport tube dropped two metal spheres into the room. One was roughly have as tall as Chell. The other was a bit smaller than Wheatley's normal size. She decided to use the smaller one.

She lifted the small core and connected it to the mainframe. Within minutes, Wheatley's personality was being transferred to the empty core.  
>Chell waited.<p>

* * *

><p>"Spaceeeeeee!"<p>

"Yeah, I know." Wheatley rolled his eye. He had taken to calling the Space Core 'Neil', after Neil Armstrong.

"I LOVE YOU, SPACE-THING," Neil shouted at the moon.

"That's the moon, mate," the blue personality core added.

"What? Space-moon? I LOVE YOU, SPACE-MOON."

Wheatley sighed. He was guilt ridden and forever would be. If he could have, he would've jumped into the incinerator in a robot's form of suicide.

He closed his eye and tried to block out everything around him. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could turn himself off. The silence that he thought had been in his head was broken.

"Wheatley?"

What? Wheatley? But Neil called him Space-friend. Then who...? He opened his eye. "Chell?" She nodded with a small smile on her face. "Chell! Yo-.. You're okay!"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Thank God- Wait! You talked! I didn't know you could talk! It's not that I don't like your voice-(I do) but I didn't know you could! I thought that all those years in stasis recked your vocal cords- I..." Wheatley paused in his ramble. He remembered what he wanted to say to her. "I... I'm sorry, Chell! I'm so sorry! I wish I had never done any of that! We were so close to escaping! But I turned into something that... That tried to... Kill you..."

"Wheatley. I forgive you," Chell said once he had stopped talking. "Here," she spoke as she picked up the personality core. She carried him over to the computer and typed in his name.

"Who's that then?" he asked when she held him up to see his human face.

"Look at the name," she instructed.

He paused to do so. "That's... uh... That's me?" She nodded as his bright eye turned back to her. "I... I was human...?"

"And you can go back to being one, if you'd like. I can run the procedure and transfer you back to your old body," Chell informed the robot, still holding him infront of the screen.

"I can be human... Like you?"

She nodded. Wheatley looked at the man on the screen. He seemed to be about 6'3'', with hair that was a dark tawny. In the picture he had a big smile, blue eyes shining for the company picture. He also had glasses; thin, rectangular ones that were wire-rimmed. He was okay for a human. Not unnatractive(actually quite handsome), and seemed to be of decent height and weight for a human.

Wheatley made his decision. Looking up at Chell from his place in her hands. "I'll do it. But how'd you get me down here? I thought I was, y'know, wandering space foreva?"

Chell opened her mouth to speak. "I downloaded your mainframe into an empty core, " she answered simply.

"Do you think you could download a different personality onto the body out there then...?" he asked quietly.

"Most likely."

"Then could you do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>"Space-friend?" Neil asked, realizing how quiet Wheatley had been. "Space-friend! Open your eye! YOUHAVETASEESPAAAAACE," Neil shouted. He spun around a few times before looking back at his friend. "Space-friend?"<p>

The other core was silent for a moment. "SPAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEE!" Space Wheatley, er, Spaceley yelled. Neil joined in, glad his friend had finally realized the wonders of space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who added this to alerts or favorites! I really appreciate it!**

**Making Amends**

Chell gritted her teeth as she tried to climb over the rusty fence. Wheatley was strapped onto her back, restraining her range of movement. He wasn't talking as much as she thought he would, but even so, he was still talking quite a bit.

"Hey, Chell, how much longer do you think it'll be?" Wheatley asked, causing the woman to roll her eyes. "I mean, this is much better than following the rail, not like the rail would even go there, but it was so much faster! But I do like this alot better, y'know, since it's you and all, and not... uh... the rail... But anyway, how much longer?"

"Not long..." she replied.

He was only silent for a moment, because in the next he was apologizing again. "I really am sorry! I hate how I was! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I am. Truly, and terribly and IMMENSLY sorry."

Chell smirked, amused at how he was acting. This had to be the tenth time he had apologized as they had made their way to the area test subjects were stored. She thought it was sweet how much he had been apologizing, just so she knew he had changed. "I already told you Wheatley, I forgive you. Would I have gotten you from space? Or would I be carrying you back to your human body?"

"... Guess not..." he mumbled. He tried to peer over her shoulder, only able to see a bit of what lay before them. All he could see was that they were heading towards a door that read _Aperture Science: Employee Dorms_. "Employee dorms? That... is odd, really."

"I doubt it's where a hundred or more employees are sleeping right now. It's probably just a nicer way to say storage," she told him, turning the door's handle. When she found it was unlocked, but had rusted closed, she hit her shoulder up against it.

"Ah, what're yo- What're you doing?" Wheatley asked, surprised by the sudden movement. She repeated the action, and the door swung open. Niether could see in the pitch black that the room was cloaked in. Chell pulled him off of her back and held him infront of her.

"Do you have a flashlight still?" she asked, peering into the darkness.

"Let me see... Uh, no. It appears I do not have one," he nodded. "So.. Now what?"

"I can see if there's a light switch, I guess. And your eye emits a bit of light, so I'll use that to find the switch," she spoke logically. She held him up, starting closer to the door and slowly moving away at about the height the was most possible for the switch to be at.

They came across a computer and a panel full of small red and white switches. Chell made a wild guess and switched the first up.

Bright lights suddenly filled the room, lighting the entire area around them. Both flinched when they saw three skeletons littering the floor of the room.

"I guess... They must'a been stuck here when she killed everyone with the neurotoxin..." Wheatley mumbled.

Chell nodded. She stepped causiously around the skeleton's (ignoring Wheatley's "Be careful, be careful, be careful!") to reach the panel that held the controls for the bodies in stasis. She set him down, typed in his name and his picture almost immiediatly came up.

"Whoo, I'm a... I'm a bit nervous," he spoke as she typed in a command for his body to be moved. "Y'know... New body and all. Umm... Last time that happened I kinda went insane... wiht power and all... That won't happen, will it?"

Chell looked at him. "You went insane because GLaD0S' personality and corruption permeated into your own personality. In your own body, it'll be just you. I'm confident you are _nothing_ like her. Hear me? Nothing like her."

"Thanks, Chell..."

* * *

><p><em>"Reverse transfer eighty-nine percent complete,"<em> the computer blared.

Chell was observing the process as Wheatley was being returned to his body. His body was lying on a table that would normally be used for surgery, with multiple wires and cords atteched to his temples and other places on the face. He wore a man's version of the orange jumpsuit that she had and it clashed horribly with his tawny hair.

She waited impatiantly for the mechanism to finish. It was another ten minutes before the computer announced,_ "Reverse transfer ninety-five percent complete."_

She sighed, and then returned her attention to Wheatley, his human body. Ten more minutes and the computer monotonously saiod that the transfer was complete and allowed her into the room.

Chell began to remove the wires from his face, trying to do so without pinching his skin. She stepped back when she was done, and waited. Moments later, Wheatley made a small noise of pain before opening his eyes.

"Ow, 'at was bloody unpleasant!" he muttered before sitting up. He blinked a few times as he looked around. "I can't see a damn thing..." Other than his eyes, his body felt... natural. He had a mouth now, but how he was supposed to form the words came easy to him, well, easier than he thought they would.

"Oh, here." Chell offered him the glasses that sat on the table.

He put them on and looked at her. "Hiya, Chell!"

"How do you feel?" she asked with a small smile.

"A bit ache-ish, but pretty good seeing as I'm human... I should probably try walking though, before I answer that." He stood and his legs shook a bit. Chell stood ready to help him if it was needed. He took a few expiremental steps, nearly tripping almost immiediatly, but regaining his balence. "Lookit me! I can walk! I don't have to follow the rail now! I can go where I please!" But it seemed too soon to celebrate because he tripped, catching Chell off guard as he crashed into her.

"S, sorry, Chell!" He said when he realized he had her practically pinned back to the wall. He stood up and held a hand to help her up.

"It.. It's okay. Thanks," she mumbled, a light blush on her cheeks. "We should probably go. Think you can handle the walk back? I'm not carrying you like last time."

Wheatley gave her a crooked smile. "I can walk!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Wheatley is human. And already Chell is blushing. Of course.<br>****Happy with it? I hope so! This has been my most popular story yet! Over thirty people on alerts in only, what, four days? THANK YOU ALL. SO MUCH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Onwards! To victory... Well, more like angst.**

**Making Amends**

"Hey, Wheatley, can you wait up for a moment?" Chell asked as she was about to exit the small room.

" 'Course, Chell," he stopped, turning back to look at her.

She returned to the room and turned the computer on again. She began to type into the database. "Ethan... Anthony... Abbot..." she whispered her fathers name as she typed it. He had been who had made an appearence in her dream, helping her with the 'Bring your daughter to work day' project.

"My dad... He used to be a scientist here... now if only I can find him..." she whispered, waiting for the database to bring up information on her father. She slammed her fist down on the keyboard when she saw what she had been looking for, causing the computer to shut down.

She swore as pain rocketed up her arm.

"Chell! What're you doing?" Wheatley asked worriedly. She hadn't realized he had followed her in.

She looked away from him, trying to hold back the tears that wanted so desperately to escape. Not only from her father's death, but from everything. The stress she had gained from solving puzzle after endless puzzle. The anger at how often she was lied to by GLaDOS. And even the grief she had experienced from losing Wheatley.

The only thing that kept her from breaking down there was the fact that Wheatley was no longer gone. He hadn't been killed by GLaDOS when she had been accidentally turned back on. And he wasn't in space, miles above her.

He was here. And he was _still alive._

"Chell?" Wheatley timidly approched her. "You alright?" he asked in a quiet, soothing voice.

"Yeah... Just... Just dissapointed. In thought my dad might still be alive, like your body was..." She bit her lip and looked away. "Come on. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Wheatley slipped as he descended the side of the fence. He landed hard on his backside.<p>

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. Chell laughed lightly at her friend's clumsiness before helping him up again. "Don't laugh! 'S not that funny.." She smiled but didn't reply, her usual silence taking over. "So, Chell, is there somewhere we're supposed to be heading? You know, once we get out of Aperture?"

"Not that I can think of. There used to be a town near here," she answered.

"So are we going there?"

"Maybe," She stated simply. not continuing on.

There was only a few minutes of silence before he began talking again. "I've never been up there before... Well, I'm sure I have, just I don't remember it. They must've cleaned my memory completely. Or something. Could they do that? Clean out one's memory? You know, I bet they could, since they are Aperture science, right? What's it like up there?"

"Well..." She gave it a second of thought. "Have you ever seen a picture of a wheat field before?"

" 'A course! I searched one up when... I was in control of the facility actually... But yeah, I've seen one," he said, not very happy that he had brought up his 'time of evil.'

"That's what'll be there when we get out there. And, for all I know, past that is forest. I don't know what's after that," she answered.

"Really? What was it like back when you were first there? Was it similar to how it is now? Or is it completely different? I should probably belt up so you can tell me, and stop talking, eh?" he asked with a grin, dragging the question out more than needed.

Chell smiled at his ramblings. "I don't really remember. I remembered most of my past, while I was up there... but it's getting blurrier the longer I'm down here, so I couldn't really tell you."

"Oh... Then we should get up there! I bet you're memories come back! Maybe even mine too! How great would that be?" he grinned even wider and continued on with his babble. The only reason he cut off was because he saw her yawn. "Are you tired, Chell?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine. GLaDOS will reboot in less than a day and a half now, so we should get out now," she replied stubbornly.

"Well, if we have more than a day, I think you have enough time to get an hour of sleep. I'm pretty sure sleep deprivation is bad for humans, well, for us seeing as I'm human now," he stated, stopping her from walking.

"We have to keep moving. If you can go on, then I can."

"Well..." he sat down, leaning his back against a wall. "Maybe I can't."

She sighed, and spoke. "You're not going to let us keep moving until I sleep, will you?"

"Not an inch." He grinned up at her, and indicated to a spot nearby where she could lay down. "I'll wake you up in a bit, okay?"

"No more than an hour. Then we need to keep moving after that," she stated, lying down. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"How in bloody hell are we supposed to get to the lift when it's all the way down there?" Wheatley exclaimed staring down at the drop before them. Down at the bottom was a doorway that led to a lift that would take them back to the wheat field.<p>

"Come here," Chell ordered. He stepped closer to her. "Put your arms around me."

"Wh- What?" he exclaimed, surprised by the sudden request.

"I have long fall boots. We can both get down there if I use them," she explained.

"Oh, well, yeah," he blushed and put his arms around her. She was just about as tall as him with the boots on, but he guessed she would've been a lot shorter weithout them.

"Make sure you're feet hit the ground second," she whispered.

They jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got alot of reveiws for the last chapter in about 6-8 hours~~ Thank you, everyone who reviewed! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Making Amends**

Wheatley tightened his arms around Chell. The fall they were enduring seemed to last for ever, but also to go to quick. He liked being this close to her, and didn't want it to end. But when her boots hit the ground, he stepped away.

"Come on. We're almost to the surface," she said, continuing on with speed, not letting him see her blush. She had never really been okay with hugs, or even contact in general, but she had been _more_ than okay with his arms around her.

"There's the lift," Wheatley stated happily as they continued on through the door.

It was a small elevator, originally ment for one person. It seemed a bit rusty, but useable. Wheatley stepped inside and alone, he took up a little over half of the space in the lift, leaving the rest for Chell.

"Uh, seems that it'll be a bit cramped," he stated sheepishly.

"Well, if you'd rather, we can keep moving. I'm sure there's a bigger lift further on," she suggested.

He shrugged. "Truthfully, Chell, I'd rather go in this one. That way, we don't have to take up time to look for another, and it'll probably take at least an hour for the lift to even get to the surface. So going now, we'd save a decent bit of time."

"True." She hesitated for a moment before stepping in besides him. Managing not to press too close to him, she fit herself in the elevator and hit the button. The lift began to slowly move upward. Chell pressed herself back against the wall to put a little bit of room between herself and him, while he did the same.

"Maybe if we sat down? And hug our knees?" Wheatley suggested. It was a confusing, and awkward situation for him. He had only just returned to being a human, but he still had the hormones that every male body had in their twenties. And Chell, well she was definately attractive for a woman of about twenty-two. Having her this close made him a bit uneasy, but also made him want to pull her closer.

"We can try it," Chell agreed.

"Here.. I'll sit first," Wheatley offered. He slid down and once in a sitting position, hugging his knees. She repeated what he did, giving them a bit more room. "There, a bit better, don't you think?"

She nodded.

"Do you still remember anything? Because, maybe it would help pass the time if you told something from up there! Or help you keep it in your memory-" Wheatley was cut off by Chell.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" she smiled at him, resting her chin on the top of her knees.

"Would you? Please?" he smiled sheepishly.

"If I can remember something, I'll tell you. I'm not used to talking so much..." she trailed off.

"I wish you had. Maybe we could've gotten out without the whole GLaDOS waking up and the whole me going crazy bit... Not that I'm saying it's your fault or anything! Just that, you know, maybe you knew something that might've helped me not make idiotic decisions... Do you understand? Because I don't think I even do.."

"Yes, I understand," she nodded. She paused to yawn before saying, "Besides, I don't think I did know anything that would help."

"Still tired, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you can sleep if you'd like. I'll wake you when we get up there. We've got, what, an hour? Two? You should take the time to sleep."

* * *

><p>Chell had been asleep for about half an hour. Her head was resting on Wheatley's shoulder and he had one arm gently holding her up. He was humming tunelessly, letting his thoughts wander. He looked down at her and smiled. She slept soundly, taking slow, steady breaths.<p>

Her white tanktop was no longer quite as white, more of a dirty grey. There were a few small tears in it, but nothing too bad. She looked to be in okay health, not including she looked a bit on the skinny side, until he saw her arms. They had spots that were burnt, as well as some cuts. He was a hundred percent sure that they had not been there when he had first met her, or when they made their attempt at escape.

He gently with drew his arm, guilty that he had left scars on her. He leaned his head against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Chell woke to Wheatley sleeping quietly. She smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder. But the peace was temporary, because only minutes later, the lift hit the surface.<p>

She shook Wheatley gentley. "Hey, we're on the surface... Wheatley, wake up," she spoke as she shook his shoulders again.

"Sorr-..." he mumbled before opening his eyes sleepily. "Where- What?"

"We're there! Do you want to see a wheat field that isn't a picture?" she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long to update!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to try to make this chapter twice as long! So if it takes longer for me to add this, then you'll have to understand because most of _you_ asked for longer chapters!**

**I love thinking to myself that when I update, someone out there goes "[gasp] Making Amends updated!" and clicks the link.**

**WARNING- I will most likely have more typos in the chapter do to the fact I almost broke three of my fingers on my dominant hand. All are horrible bruised and one is cut. It makes the writing particularly difficult. But I will continue to type and use my left hand instead.  
><strong>

**Making Amends**

"Which way are we going to go? Because I don't know which way the town is. You do, right? Oh! And did you remember anything yet?" Wheatley babbled on, speaking of their eventual destination and her memories.

"I'm pretty sure that we should head this way." Chell pointed down a path that was barely visible through the growing wheat. Both of them were sitting on the ground in the shade. "Are you ready to start moving?"

"Sure," he smiled, standing up. He held out a hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." She returned the smile. She led the way, and he stuck close behind.

She paused and gritted her teeth before continuing to walk on.

"You okay, Chell?" Wheatley asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a headache. It's no where near as bad as the one I had before. It only means that I'm getting my memories back," she explained.

"Do you think I'll get my memories back too? Because I think it'd be nice too. What if I had an adventure with a lad I knew when I was little and there was... I dunno, we did something on roller skates with water balloons. You know, it'd be nice to have memories like that!" Wheatley dragged out his part of the non-exsistent conversation.

She smiled. "Yeah. I think you might. It's possible that Aperture had some type of... memory shield installed that took away any thought but survival and... science."

"Oh. Cool! But it's gonna hurt if I do, huh? I know it. It's gonna hurt," he frowned, following after her still.

"It did for me. But don't worry. I'll sit with you, if you get a migraine like mine."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Chell." It was only a moment before he remembered what he had done to her. It was the ever-growing guilt that hid in his mind, showing it's face at the worst moments.

He was silent for the next few minutes, causing Chell to look back at him, a little confused. "Are you okay? You're being quieter than usual."

"Hm? Fine, fine," he mumbled taking on a small frown.

"It can't be. You would talk if it was," she reasoned.

"You _are_ right..." he sighed. "I'm sorry, Chell. I'm sorry I did all those things to you... The testing... The insults... I,_ I_ _tried to kill you_..." They had stopped. They were at the edge of a forest now, the one that Chell had walked through only two days before.

Wheatley looked like a child who had his teddy bear taken away. He was frowning and seemed like he was about to cry. She gave him a soft smile and spoke gently to him, "It's okay, Wheatley. I forgive you. I am not mad at you. Just think that, okay? Everytime you think about it, think about how I've forgiven you. Okay?"

Wheatley smiled. The child had gotten back his teddy bear.

* * *

><p>The sun seemed to be only just slipping down behind the horizon, creating a purple haze in the sky that was cast over the two adults as they walked through the woods.<p>

"It's quite nice in these woods, isn't it?" Wheatley spoke, moving onto his next topic. "I like it. It's quiet and you can hear birds. I like birds. Weren't very many of them back in the labs and such. They're really pretty animals. One time my friend Jerry and I found a birds nest that was empty, so Jerry suggested that we-"

"Wheatley, look," Chell interrupted, pointing down the path.

"What is it?" he asked, following where she gestured. A few yards away, there was an old rusted sign that read _"Phoenix: twenty miles"_. "Is that the town then?"

"Yeah. It will probably take us... Two days. Three days tops," she stated.

"Oh. Good. Have you ever been to Phoenix? The name sounds familiar. Isn't that a type of bird?" he rattled on, Chell listening to his ramble. She was glad that he enjoyed talking so much. Chell herself never really talked much. She was naturally quiet, though he had managed to make her speak more. She felt obliged to answer any of his questions since she was the one ho had brought him out of a robot's cold life to that of a human.

Wheatley stopped suddenly, and clenched his teeth. His hands went to his temples as pain sat in his skull.

"Wheatley? Are you okay?" Chell asked.

"My head... It bloody _hurts_!" he whispered. He grimaced in pain before she slipped an arm over his shoulders, guiding him own to sit.

She let him lean on her, holding him as he was wracked with pain from his memories returning. He buried his head into her shoulder as a kind of hope that it might lesson the pain.

To Chell, Wheatley's headache seemed to be much worse than her's had been. With her's, she had only had a bad migraine at worse. But his seemed horrible. As though there was much more that he needed to remember.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and continued to do her best to comfort him.

Wheatley was lost in pain and memories, or the snippets he was getting from them.

_"Test subject number- ...Scientist's d-... stasis"_

_"...the good of science..."_

_"... GLaDOS... toxins..."_

_"Wheatley... need to leave..."_

_"... Leave her... work. Don't... needs to test!"_

_"Attachement... subject... result... removal from biological area-"_

__"... submitted for testing... transfer to core..."__

__"Begin transfer."__

* * *

><p>Miles away, GLaDOS was rebooting. The starting process was slow. It took over an hour for her to regain full control of the facility.<p>

"Well. That was an interesting expirience. For science," GLaDOS practically growled.

She took only a moment to send Atlas and P-body to another test. Almost immeidiatly, turrets began to fire on the two robots. P-body managed to dodge behind a weighted storage cube, though Atlas wasn't as lucky. P-body watched as her friend was destroyed and reassembled only a meer three feet away.

Ignoring them, GLaDOS over-viewed what Chell had done after re-entering the facility. She had been aware of everything that the human had done, but had no control to stop Chell.

GLaDOS grew a bit irritated, seeing how Chell had freed Wheatley from his punishment in space. Anger surged through her circuits when she saw that Wheatley was now human.

"Time for my next expirement..." the large robot whispered and began to search through her test subjects.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fingers are still bruised. Still want to write.  
><strong>

**Making Amends**

The sun was just rising over the trees, light falling over the two sleeping adults. Chell and Wheatley leaned against each other in a dreamless sleep. Gradually, they both woke.

"How's your head?" Chell asked gently.

"Much better, actually. You wouldn't believe the things I remembered!" he exclaimed. She held out a hand and helped him up. "And you! I remember seeing you too!"

She looked at him, confused. "You did..?"

"Yeah! You used to visit your dad! He was a scientist, right? I used to know him! Yeah, he was gonna introduce me to you when you started working there! Engineer, right?" Chell nodded. "Well, I had been working with some of the test subjects, and I saw you were one of the newest test subjects admitted! I tried to get you out, and tell you're dad... But they had gotten him. They got me too..."

She glanced shocked at the man before her before looking down. "I don't remember anything past leaving my apartment one day, and never going back..." She looked back up at him. "You knew him?" He nodded.

"Yeah... He was a good friend of mine. He helped me out alot when I was there.. Listen, Chell...Uh, I'm sorry I didn't warn your dad sooner, or get you out." He frowned, meeting her eyes.

She looked back at him and gave a small, sad smile. "It's fine. I'm glad you're my friend."

All of a sudden she was hugging him, just a quick hug as a kind of thank you. He was surprised for a moment, but got over it quickly and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Atlas cleared the jump, landing hard near the exit. He pointed at the opposite wall and beeped in the language only he and his partner could understand. <em>"Stand over there!"<em>

Atlas placed a portal beneath P-body's feet and the other purple one above her. She began to fall continuously until he placed the purple one on the slanted wall opposite himself and she shot over the glass to land besides him.

Atlas launched himself at the other robot and hugged her. She was surprised for a moment and patted his back, not exactly hugging him.

"You two have become very close it seems. And very human. Originally, being human wouldn't be good, but in this case, it works better for me," GLaDOS' voice rang out from the PA system. "Continue on. I have a very important test for you to participate in."

Both robots exited the testing area and stepped into their transport tubes. They were dismantled quickly and re-assembled in another room that had no lights on. They looked over at each other, only able to see each other's optics.

The lights suddenly came on as they stepped foreword. The room was empty, other than a large computer system on the opposite end of the wall. Two separate metal chairs were in front of it, one ovular, the other circular.

"Take a seat, both of you," GLaDOS ordered.

Atlas and P-body did so. Wires shot out of their chairs, hooking up to the two robots. They squeaked in surprise.

"You two will now learn everything about being a human. From birth to death."

The two androids began to scream as they were overloaded with information.

* * *

><p>"It looks like it's going to storm," Chell muttered. She glanced behind them to where the sky was darkening. As if the clouds wanted to prove her point, thunder boomed. They had found a road a few hours before,<p>

Wheatley jumped. "Did not expect that," he grinned at her.

She continued walking, and he followed close behind. "Do you think it'll rain-" he stopped mid-sentance as it did in fact, begin to rain. "Well, that... That answers my question. Doesn't it?"

She smiled. "Let's see if we can find some shelter," she suggested.

He nodded. "Where should we look?"

"Look for a driveway on the side of the road. There's usually some type of house at the end of one," she replied.

The rain began to pound down as they walked on. Chell untied the top half of her jumpsuit and pulled it up to help keep her warm. "There's one!" he exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the small, dirt driveway.

"Come on," she gestured as she walked towards it. Sure enough, as they rounded the trees, rain pounding down harder, the looming shape of an old house guarded the end of it. They ran towards it, holding their arms over their heads.

"Is anyone there?" Chell yelled as she pounded on the door. There was no answer. She tried the handle. It turned with a rusty squeak. "Quick, get inside," she ordered.

Wheatley followed her, stepping inside.

The house was disheveled. It had a small, worn couch in the corner and a broken down television. Chell immidiatly began to search the other rooms, happy to find a fridge in the kitchen. She opened it and foraged through it for anything edible.

Inside, there was a few old, unopened cans of soda, a broken lightbulb, and a dissapointing lack of anything that wasn't spoiled. She sighed and checked the freezer. Nothing.

Next she looked through the cabinets. She found seven cans. Seven, wonderful, beautiful, food-filled cans.

She frantically grabbed at them, stacking each besides her. Two cans of vegetarian alphabet soup(Heaven in a can! Her favorite.), three of tomato soup, one of chicken noodle, and one of the precious, precious fruit called peaches, another favorite of hers. She gathered them up and set them up on the dirty counter.  
>Chell began opening the drawers, looking for some type of utensil. She was lucky enough to find a can opener. She also found some measuring spoons, one a tablespoon, the other half that.<p>

"Wheatley!" she called happily, not exactly sure where he was.

"Yeah?" he called back, popping his head into the room. "I was looking through the rest of the house."

"I found food," she smiled, gesturing at the cans.

He smiled back. "Great!"

"There's soda in the fridge too. I think it's good," she added, picking up some plastic forks from the bottom of the drawer.

"Is it decaffinated?" he asked, frowning.

"I didn't check. Why? Does it matter?" she asked, gathering the cans up in her arms.

"Well..." he tried to think of a good way to phrase what he was trying to say. "You look a bit emaciated... I mean, I'm sure that GLaDOS had some way to get nutrients to your syste, but I don't think it was enough. You look too thin, really. You shouldn't look that way, not that you don't look good! I mean, you'd look good no matter what, because, well, you're pretty and all but you'd look even better if you weren't... Emaciated..." He was blushing scarlet, brighter than she thought a person could. "Er... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," she answered, amused and a bit flattered. She hadn't heard a man copliment her in... Years, and years.

"Well, caffiene isn't good for anyone as skinny as you. It makes you use too much energy so you can't save it to keep energy to live... You understand right?" he explained, face still red.

"I do."

He opened the door of the fridge and grabbed two of the sodas, noticing they were, in fact, decaffinated.

"After you," he spoke, letting her walk through the doorway first.

They made their way to the little couch and sat. Chell laid the cans down in between them.

"What kind is your favorite?" she asked him, giving him first pick.

"I like Tomato soup." Wheaetley tapped one of those cans.

"Least favorite?"

He tapped the alphabet soup.

She began to seperate the soup, giving him two of the tomato and the chicken noodle. She took the alphabet and the third tomato soup.

"Peaches for desert?" she asked with a happy expression on her face.

"Sure," he nodded.

She offered him the can opener but he politly insisted "Ladies first". She thanked him and opened her soup. She passed the can opener to him again, and they sat back to enjoy the first food they had had in a long time.

"Bon appetit."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update, but it's of decent length I think.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the long, long, long wait. Here. It's short, but helps. Unlike when I last updated, it is no longer my fingers that are hurt. I had to get surgery on my foot. I had a sewing needle in the middle of it. Completely covered by skin. Yup.**

* * *

><p><strong>Making Amends<strong>

It was dark when P-body woke. The cold metal beneath her sent a shiver down her spine. She sat up, eyes adjusting to the dark. There was a man lying on his back on the table besides hers. In the dark, it appeared he had brown hair, or possibly dirty blonde. He had a rugged look about him, though he was far skinnier than he should have been. She tried to push herself up, movements sluggish. She managed to place her feet on the ground, but, upon standing grew dizzy and had to clutch at the metal table she had been on. She struggled to make her way to the light switch, leaning on the wall for support. Light suddenly flooded the room, causing her to snap her eyes shut. After blinking rapidly a few times, she looked around.

The man was still unmoving, but as she pushed away from the wall to go to him, something to her left moved. She turned, eyes wide. The shock of seeing herself as a woman in the mirror was mind numbing. The fact she had long red hair the color of monarch butterflies where there should only be metal was mind-numbing. She had two hazel-brown eyes when she should have only had one optic. Prominent cheek bones, pale pink lips and a delicate face where there should have been none made her feel faint. But she couldn't help but feel some sort of excitement buzz through her.

She turned and looked at the man. Perhaps this was her partner? She slowly approached, now balanced on her two new feet. She gently prodded his arm, but no response was given. She bit her lip(she still couldn't believe she had those) and did it again, slightly harder. His eyelids flickered before he cringed away from the harsh lab lights. She waiting for him to sit up before attempting speech. "Aaa... Eaa.. Ahhh.. Atl... Atlas?" She asked, experimenting with vowels. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"P... Ph... P, P-body?" he struggled. She nodded. "Wh... Wha... What's g, g, going... Aaa... On?" She shook her head as way of reply. She pointed at the mirror and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him to it. He flinched as his bare feet touched the cold floor, but attempted to remain balanced enough to follow her lead. She brought him to the mirror and pointed in. He stared intently at what he saw. Same as her, he wore a dark blue onepiece uniform that looked similar to the ones test subjects wore, but this one read 'Apeture employee' on the pocket. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. There was a scar on his left cheek bone that was about an inch long and ran diagonally across.

"Wh... Whoa..." he mumbled, experimentally prodding at his face. "Hu... Human?" He turned to face her, and like so many times when they had been robots, he hugged her. She tensed at first, but the hug was different from the ones she had experianced as a robot. There was no clash of metal on metal, nor the coldness of said metal. No. This hug was warm and soft. So, for the first time, she hugged back.

This was when the door to the room opened. Sillohetted against the light outside was a woman with short brunette hair and striking brown eyes. "Well," the spoke. Her voice was smooth and intimidating. "It seems you two made the transition well. How are you enjoying your new bodies?" Neither Atlas, nor P-body moved. This woman, she seemed so familiar yet they couldn't place a name with the face. There was something in her voice that they recognized. And the face. They remembered seeing the same face while testing out of the designated testing area. It had been in a portrait. She had been the woman standing besides the man, smiling. They remembered that much.

"What? Did the ability to speak not get transferred over?" She raised her eyebrows and gave an un-amused look. "Well? Speak. Say something." The still didn't open their mouths, simple stared at her. She didn't lose her patience. "If you need something to say, say 'apple.' That should be easy enough."

Atlas was first. "Ah… Apple." P-body followed after, quiet. "Apple…" she mumbled.

"There. Was that so hard?" The woman frowned, face turning into a light scowl. "We need to get some things settled before we leave." Suddenly, they both realized who she was. GLaDOS. GLaDOS had turned herself into a human. Perhaps they had realized it earlier, but were in denial about the fact. "Now, we'll be going to a… settlement that the humans, or, as I should say, other humans have made. But it's not like I can keep your names as Blue and Orange. Nor can you call me 'GLaDOS'." GLaDOS walked in a slow circle around each of them.

"You," she said, indicating to Atlas, "Well, your body, has german heritage. Some Polish. Perhaps a name from those origins?"

"My name is Atlas..." he mumbled, inaudible.

"What?"

"My name. It's Atlas," he said louder.

"Hm. I don't know where you pulled that out of, but fine, _Atlas_." She turned to P-body. "And you? Do you have a name?"

"P-body..."

"This simply won't work. No self respecting human has a name like _P-body_." GLaDOS said the name with malice. "Your body has some Irish roots, as well as Estonian. My, aren't you colorful? I'll give you a name from your background. Kaja. A traditional estonian name."

P-body- Kaja looked down. She was unsure about all of this.

As well as her new name.


End file.
